<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coiled Up by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210082">Coiled Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets'>fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hugtober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Comfort, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hugs, M/M, Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), snake hugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale walked into the back room, fully intending to sit dramatically and heavily down on the sofa. The sofa, however, was thoroughly taken up by snake coils.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hugtober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coiled Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I realized today that I haven't written any snake hugs yet this month, and therefore decided to rectify that. I quite like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale walked into the back room, fully intending to sit dramatically and heavily down on the sofa. Luckily, before he did so he noticed that the sofa was thoroughly taken up by snake coils. He stopped and frowned at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, the snake could move. Aziraphale wanted to sit on his sofa, and he wasn’t going to let an overgrown reptile get in the way of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move over, you great big creature,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The snake raised his head and glared sleepily at Aziraphale. Then the yellow eyes seemed to register...something...and the coils slid aside, leaving a perfectly Aziraphale-sized space at the end of the sofa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. It was a space, at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley turned himself around and slid up to the back of the sofa so he could lie across Aziraphale’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What’sss wrong?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Liessss.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crowley flicked his tongue at Aziraphale’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a lie,” Aziraphale said, vaguely aware that he sounded almost petulant. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’sss not nothing, though,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crowley pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale didn’t say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley made a sound that was far more like a sigh than a snake should be able to make, and began to wind around Aziraphale’s torso, pinning his arms gently to his sides and pooling a large coil of snake tail in his lap. Crowley’s head stayed on Aziraphale’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Aziraphale asked after a moment. His voice sounded less confrontational even to his own ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Helping.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it working?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley nudged his head affectionately against Aziraphale’s chin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Any time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>